


Shattered

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Category: SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Minor cursing, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, descriptions of injuries, reader is an actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: Based onthis storyfrom a convention (I did dramatize it a bit) a normal scene goes vastly wrong, causing you to end up in the hospital. Centered around the filming of 12x08 LOTUS.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Bouncing up and down on your marker you rolled your shoulders back, trying to ease the tension of slipping back into your character. Letting out a deep sigh you moved through the motions, repeating your lines in your head as you played out the scene.

“Ya ready Kelly?” Jared chuckled as he moved over to his marker, while Jensen also moved to his, giving you a quick pat on your back.

“Born ready Sammy.” You teased, knowing he hated being referred to by his characters name. Behind you, Jensen let out a small chuckle as you watched Jared roll his eyes in your direction. “If you can’t take the heat get outta hell Jare.”

“Sammy’s been out of there for quite some time now Y/N, almost eight seasons now?”

You scoffed as he moved into position to start the scene, you followed suit as did the others and moments later everything was called to action. Staying in your position, you ducked behind the dresser as the set began to shake and the wind machines started up, and seconds later Lucifer’s yell sounded over the speakers. Hearing your cue you slid back against the wall while the mirror above was supposed to crack, instead practically exploded, showering you with shards of glass as the scene continued. Thinking quickly you covered yourself with your arms as the glass fell, leaving small cuts on your hands and arms as they fell over your skin. You let out a shrill scream as the pain began to blossom in your side, your eyes widening as you looked down to find one of the larger pieces had lodged itself in your side. Worry filled your chest as blood began to stain your white top and flow to the floor below you. Your chest tightened as your breathing became ragged, but within seconds two broad hands pressed down against your side, bringing you back to reality. Opening your eyes, you could barely make out Jensen’s face through your tears, and after a few moments, you moved to look at the pool of blood that had gathered on the floor.

“Y/N! H-hey hey look at me, don’t look at the blood. Keep your eyes on me.” Jensen’s deep voice seemed to echo as your heartbeat pounded through your eardrums. “It’s gonna be alright, the medics are on their way and Jared’s gonna show them in.”

Your vision was slowly clearing you could see the worry on his face as he waited patiently for help, trying to lighten up the situation you rolled your eyes and flashed him a smile, “Well I definitely won’t make it then.”

He shook his head and gave you a small smile, as a few more crew members ran to your aid, bringing towels with them. You hissed as Jensen removed his hands from your side, and he placed the towels over where they’d once been before applying pressure once again. Gritting your teeth, tears welled up in your as he muttered a quiet sorry as his eyes scanned the set.

“Where are the medics? What the hell is taking them so long?” His gruff voice sounded almost underwater now, and you were fighting to keep your eyes open. 

“Y/N, hey come on keep your eyes open for me, Jared’s coming with the EMT’s now.” Misha’s voice filled your ears as he steadied your head, keeping it from falling to the side as you struggled to stay awake. You nodded in response but soon your consciousness was slipping through your fingers, and eventually, you stopped fighting and fell asleep.

Quiet mutterings are what initially woke you up, but as you shifted slightly an intense pain filled your side, and your eyes shot open as you gasped. Within moments Jensen and Jared were by your side as you heard Misha call for a doctor.

“Hey it’s okay, try not to move alright? We’re getting the doctor right now just relax. You’re alright, everything’s going to be alright.” Jared wiped the tears from your cheeks as Jensen held your hand through the pain. The pair stayed silent as Misha returned with the doctor, who explained that the glass was removed quickly during surgery and that you were extremely lucky it hadn’t hit anything major. He then gave a quick check to your stitches and made sure you were comfortable before leaving your room, informing you a nurse would be in soon with some painkillers. Letting out a soft sigh, you glanced around your room, your eyes skipping from the flower bouquets to the bundle of get well soon balloons that filled a good portion of your room.

“Well damn, I guess almost kicking the bucket makes a person pretty popular.” You joked, moving to sit up farther as Jensen rolled his eyes at you.

“Dear god Y/N…” Jared chuckled as he dropped into one of the chairs beside you, the tears he was withholding were apparent, “That is so not funny.” 

“Jared’s right Y/N, you scared the shit out of us.” Jensen sighed and kept his eyes on the ground, “Mish and I tried so damn hard to wake you up and there was so much blood…I really thought..” He tapered off as he started getting choked up. Your grip tightened on his hand as you gently tried to get him to look at you.

“C’mon Jens, look at me, all of you, look at me. I’m here, I’m alright, it was just a freak accident. I’ll be alright after some rest and I’ll be back being a pain in all of your asses in just a matter of weeks.” You smiled as you heard the three of them let out a small chuckle. The tension in the room was visibly eased at the joke, and you were happy to take away their worries. Clearing your throat you smiled and sat upright as best as you could.

“Now, since I can play the injured card, will one of you bring me a burger? I am starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


End file.
